Simulated video games allow players to experience and create fictional realities of real-life events, such as sporting events and other competitions. Simulated gameplay is designed to train various skills such as strategic planning, data analysis, and event prediction based on artificial standards of performance. With the advent of live broadcasting through mobile devices, simulated gameplay can be extended to sports enthusiasts and gamers worldwide.